Evangeline Elstreim
Evangeline Elstreim is the former Knight of Six and a former Britannian Citizen who now lives in Tokyo, Japan and works at former Prince Fai's cafe restaurant, the Cat's Eye Cafe. Personality Evangeline is capable of taking care of herself despite the many things she's gone through. She is a well-mannered if not bold young woman with the tendency of being sarcastic at times if the occasion calls for it. She might've had troubles remembering important things or things deemed important to her but when it comes to being on the battlefield, one thing that Evangeline doesn't forget how to do is fight. She is a skilled yet dangerous pilot when behind a knightmare frame and shows no remorse for those she is ordered to kill. Emotionally, this doesn't take much of a toll on her as it should since she has always appeared to be a person without emotions but when she is ordered to do a job, she gets it done without complaining or back talk. Outside of the battlefield, Evangeline does enjoy taking pictures of everything and everyone around her as it'd always helped her to keep a handle on her daily life in case there were moments she would have blackouts with large gaps in between her memory. Even now that she no longer has to do such with Marianne's soul purged from her body and her memories restored, it's become a habit for Evangeline to do so. Since living on Earth in Tokyo, Japan, she's learned to adapt to the way of living, learning the language and customs of the country. She has become fascinated with the country and how much more peaceful it is compared to her former home and feels more at home here than she did there. In her spare time which she seems to have a lot of, she does a frequent bit of reading and watching a lot of television. Not being bound with responsibilities of being a Knight of Round, she has found her new form of living to be more comforting but like always will have troubles understanding and connecting with people emotionally and socially. She has on more than one occasion smiled much to the shock of those who know her. One thing that should be known about Evangeline as she always had a distrust in her memories. This was because the soul of the late Empress Marianne resided within her, causing random blackouts when she least expected them to happen. This would cause large gaps in her memory to where she would forget who people were, not know the details about events that have happened or end up some place she's never been before. As such, she always carried with her a phone with a camera on it in order to take pictures or make a blog on her phone in order to log each and every thing that she did. It'd become sort of a habit for her once her memories had been restored to her at the end of the war between the Britannian Army and the Black Knights. While she no longer possesses memory problems, Evangeline has still become accustomed to taking pictures and blogging about her life in order to be able to remember everything that she does. Socially, Evangeline isn't very good when dealing with people. Being the type of person who has never showed her emotions at all, she doesn't react in a way that most would during different situations as she should. She's rather bold when speaking towards others and has a tendency to come across as rude without meaning to. She does find many things to be uninteresting and boring so it is hard to keep Evangeline interested in something for a long period of time. Her feelings upon her former life in Britannia isn't much as she finds it to be nothing more than a pain to think about as anyone who seems to step foot in the kingdom, their lives seems to be filled with nothing more than painful heartaches and constant troubles. Therefore, she's made the decision to not to return and doesn't wish to return to such a troubling life. Evangeline has trouble connection socially and emotionally with others as it is hard for her to show sympathy towards those she believes who bring trouble upon themselves by going to look for it as oppose to others who tend to avoid it but is constantly plagued with misfortunes. She's not the type that can become sympathetic let alone empathetic towards people. It's not that she can't but rather depending upon the event in which tragedy has struck a person is how Evangeline is able to react and respond to them. As such, she doesn't befriend new people that she meets because of this, yet she doesn't like this fact bother her either. Although it should, it doesn't. Appearance Evangeline was originally the height of 5'4" but has grown relatively a little taller, standing at the height of now 5'6" with long curly brown hair that stops at her shoulders but she continues to wear it constantly up in a ponytail. She also has rounded sea-blue colored eyes and her skin complexion has gone from being extremely pale to a more peach colored complexion thanks to her time spent in Tokyo for the past four years. Before, she didn't have much of a well developed body and remained quite skinny, weighing at a hundred pounds with a lolicon appearance. She no longer appears as such and sports more of an adult like appearance with B cup sized breasts. She wears a lot of casual clothing like short sleeved tops with regular jeans or jean shorts and when working at her job at the Cat's Eye Cafe, she does wear a maid uniform. As a former Knight of Round, she held the title Knight of Six, she wore such attire that was fitting of a Knight of Round. It was a pink cloak with Britannia's symbol on it, a black tank top, black gloves, white jacket with no sleeves that she wore open and it didn't button along with white shorts, black boots with pink knee high stockings. History Evangeline Elstreim was a young girl that was born in the Pendragon to a family of nobles. She is an only child and although her family was Britannian, they gave her away to Empress Marianne vi Britannia to be raised for a proper etiquette. They never bothered to visit the child as she got up in age. Even so, Evangeline never really showed much emotion to how her parents dumped her off at the Imperial Palace. Her attitude is mostly detached and she's always seen hanging around Marianne. She's was a quiet little girl who's always seen walking around with a camera-phone in her hand, given to her by Marianne herself, taking pictures of everyone and everything. But even with that, Evangeline was still pretty much alone. At age eight, when she wasn’t busy with Empress Marianne, she was allowed to go to one of the schools within Britannia, Brevard Academy. However she was always picked on by other girls saying how she wasn’t pretty enough and no one would ever love someone as plain and dull as her. And that she was a weirdo because she liked to take pictures of people. And no one in school wanted to be friends with her because they thought she was nothing but a creepy little bookworm with no life. She was called that often when she wasn't taking pictures and instead reading books from the school library and staying to herself. She found some books that talk about other respective kingdoms, countries, etc. within and around Britannia. The places she read about seemed to interest Evangeline a little bit and in a way, she began to wonder were such places better than where she lived now, not that she didn't mind staying in the Britannian Palace but it was often lonely with no one to talk to and she didn't really have any family because her parents neglected her when she was only a baby. Evangeline has even used her phone to take pictures of some of the pages in the books she read. Strange, but she has. Then again, no one really knows why she takes pictures with the phone everyday of anything and everything in sight. Evangeline mostly took pictures of the Imperial Family members, like Marianne's children Lelouch and Nunnally. Even around some of the Imperial children she remains quiet and detached, and in most situations, she usually declares things around her to be dull or boring. At ten years old, she was still living within the palace, seeing as how she has no place else to live. Steady quiet but did talk and when she does she's either kind or comments on something to someone in a sarcastic remark. However, everyone tended to take them a little too seriously. All except for Marianne, who stated that it's cute for a child to speak their minds. Marianne believed that a child should have a voice and would often encourage Evangeline to socialize more than she tries to. She remained Lady Marianne's apprentice up until her unfortunate death, which she witnessed with her own eyes. However, her memories were tampered with. Once by Marianne who used her Geass power, which allowed her transfer into Evangeline's soul even though the girl was still a child. And it didn't help that Emperor Charles, also geassed her, rewriting her memories to where she witness seeing something else that night. She never finished her schooling at Brevard, preferring to stay at the palace and work alongside the royal family. She became the Knight of Six at the age of fourteen, making her much younger than all the other Rounds and pilots a heavy equipped knightmare known as the Mordred. She's still very much her quiet self like she was as a child, bearing a Britannian emblem tattoo on her left arm. She doesn't remember anything from the night of Marianne's death and uses her camera-phone to not only take pictures but to blog each day. It's her way of wanting to be remembered BUT, this is also because she doesn't trust her own memories since Charles rewrote them against her will. To this very day, Evangeline is unaware of this, but continues to live out her life and serve as a Knight of Round with the others. Plot The most drastic change to Evangeline's life was when she was somehow transported to Earth without her knowledge. It has been a year and a half she has spent in this strange city just wanting around trying to get familiar with her surroundings while having no specific place to stay. All she did is wander around taking pictures of everything she sees. With her being in this new place, she had a camera handy with pictures that she'd taken to remember where she is and how to get back to where she was. This had proven to be helpful when she'd warned onto the campus of Tsukuba Academy and stumbled upon a few students there that were familiar to her. One was a former student and the other two were currently students. Apparently, they were on Earth for a mini-vacation but ended up staying permanently. They'd worked around Professor Lloyd Asplund of the Research and Development Department and were kind enough to send her back to the Britannia Kingdom where the war was at a standstill. During the war, she had blacked out for a while thanks to the soul of Marianne vi Britannia finally leaving her body (which was the cause of her random black outs by the way because Marianne would resurface by taking control over Evangeline's body and using it as her own temporarily to get around in). Let it be known that she was under the influence of Geass. Marianne had the Geass ability that allowed her to place herself within the body of another person and when she was killed, she activated this power of hers, placing herself within Evangeline to be able to remain alive. Everything that'd happened to her up to then had been caused by Marianne who used Evangeline's body as a means of reaching Emperor Charles but she'd finally left her body to meet with him at the Sword of Akasha. From that point on, Evangeline is not aware of anything that happens until she later wakes up in a confused state in the middle of the activation of the war. She rejoins the battle, facing off against Harry Vanberdersmitdth and manages to destroy the outer body of the Sutherland Sieg frame that he piloted. However, Harry uses the Sutherland stored inside in a kamikaze attack, which heavily damages the Mordred. As he prepares to kill Evangeline, he decides against it when she states that she has no memories, realizing that she is under the influence of Geass and is the one that restores her memories with his Geass Canceller. After the war, Evangeline resigned from her position as the Knight of Six and decided to live out the rest of her life on Earth in Tokyo as it'd been a life she'd had grown accustomed to. She is grateful to Harry for restoring her memories but is unfortunately unable to break her habits of documenting everything she does in order to make sure that she doesn't forget anything. Thanks to former Princess Anne and former Prince Fai, the two of them offered to help her out by giving her a job at the now open Cat's Eye Cafe that is owned by Fai and Kurogane. She uses this money to pay for her dorm room at the Hinata Sou Inn. She had attended school before obtaining the job and originally was a student at Tsukuba Academy but later transferred to T-A and graduated from there. She's no plans to attend college at this time as Evangeline wouldn't know what she wanted to do if she did. She spends her free time learning more about the country of Tokyo and other countries besides it and their languages. Frequently, she goes to the library to read and check out books as she does like discovering and learning about new things. Since living in Tokyo for since the war ended, she has seen quite a bit of familiar faces that have traveled from Britannia to Tokyo in order to visit with friends or family. Evangeline does acknowledge them but given that she is socially and emotionally inept, that's about all she does as she expressions no joy or happiness in seeing these people. However, she has surprised her coworkers and some customers by smiling every once in awhile which might be a sign that she is slowly but surely starting to open up a little bit. One thing is for sure, she does enjoy not having to worry about Tokyo being under constant war or seeing people dying senselessly. She may have followed her orders as a soldier should but it wasn't a life she particularly enjoyed. It was a job and nothing more. Evangeline likes the life that she has now and has made no plans in ever going back to the Britannia Kingdom, unless given a reason and need for it. But it is a slight chance she'll ever go back. Her life is in Tokyo now and it is where she wishes to be. Knightmare Frame Special Armament It possesses four Hadron Cannons mounted on the shoulders, which can be unfolded and merged into a quad-barrel cannon called the Stark Hadron Cannon. The merged cannon is capable of obliterating an aerial cruiser in a single shot. Missile launchers are built into its chest, hips, arms, and legs. Special Systems It has an integrated Float System enabling flight. In keeping with its role, the Mordred has heavy energy shielding surrounding the entire unit, making most attacks futile. Strengths The Mordred's raw strength also allows it to crush other Knightmares bare-handed. It has equally tough armor beneath the shielding, such that it can withstand a direct hit from a Gekka's heated chain-sword without even being scratched, whereas any other Knightmare would have been sliced in half. Weaknesses Though the Mordred may possess strong armor to keep it from being damaged without a scratch, however, the same cannot be said for the Float System, which can be sheared through with ease. Only an equally powerful enough knightmare frame can penetrate the Mordred, making it easy for them to reach the pilot itself. Description The Mordred, named after the Knight of the Round Table; is a heavy-artillery Knightmare Frame piloted by Knight of Six, Evangeline Elstreim. The Mordred is made to be a heavy assault powerhouse. But it lacks mobility, the Mordred more than makes up for this shortcoming by possessing almost unmatched offensive and defensive power-piloted by Evangeline. It has an integrated Float System enabling flight. In keeping with its role, the Mordred has heavy energy shielding surrounding the entire unit, making most attacks impossible to penetrate it. Its strength also allows it to crush other Knightmares bare-handed. By using two of the weapons systems, she can easily dominate virtually any battlefield, especially when partnered with her friends that are other Knight of Rounds. Relationships Coming Soon! Evangeline Gallery Evaavi.png Evangeline elstreim1.jpg|Evangeline as a young child Evangeline2.jpg|Evangeline at sixteen Evangeline knightmare.png|Evangeline's Knightmare Frame - Mordred evangeline.jpg evangeline_elstreim01.png evangeline1.jpg evangeline3.jpg evasan.jpg Trivia *Evangeline doesn't trust her own memories thus the reason why she is seen all the time with her camera phone taking pictures and updating her blog. *Because Empress Marianne's geass and spirit are within Evangeline, this is the cause of her black outs as well as having trouble remembering things that have happened. *Evangeline gets bored very easily. *She is very quiet and reserved as well as socially and emotionally inept. *Her piloting skills are quite exceptional, thus why she holds the title of 'Knight of Six'. However, as this to be Marianne's title when she was a Round, some of the woman's strength might have contributed. *Evangeline finds it very annoying when the other Knight of Rounds bicker amongst themselves and thens to tune them out until they actually discuss something worthwhile rather than exchanging insults at one another. *She has the Britannian emblem tattooed on her left arm. *She has smiled before but it is on rare occasions that shocks her coworkers and customers at her job at the Cat's Eye Cafe. Also See *Knights of the Round *Britannia Imperial Family